Hungerspelen: Ett annat scenario
by Anonym Author
Summary: En svensk översättning av min historia "The Hunger Games: A different scenario"
1. Chapter 1

Hej! Jag har bestämt att göra en svensk översättning på "The Hunger Games: A different scenario.", detta då det verkar finnas väldigt få svenska fanfictions om Hungerspelen. Detta är synd och därför kommer jag översätta min längsta historia för er som föredrar att läsa på svenska. För er som inte har läst denna historia på engelska har jag flyttat Katniss och Peetas hungerspel ett år bakåt i tiden, vilket betyder att de är mentorer i det 74:de hungerspelet.

Kapitel 1 – Den första slåttern efter vår vinst

På slåtterdagen vaknar jag upp i mitt sovrum i Segrarbyn. Det är första gången jag och Peeta är mentorer och jag skakar redan av nervositet. Även om mitt eget namn inte längre finns i de stora kloten mer, har jag vänner och familj som fortfaronde spelar spelet. Madge är fortfaronde med, precis som Rory och Prim. Peeta har också vänner vars namn finns i de stora kloten med namn. Jag har varit en bråkmakare och ett stort problem för huvudstaden och den bästa hämnden hade helt klart varit att välja en spelare som jag eller Peeta bryr oss om. Jag kan inte ta min systers plats en gång till. Jag hoppas att de visar mig barmhärtighet och lämnar henne och mina vänner i fred.

När jag kommer in i köket är Peeta redan där. Han har tagit med sig frukostfrallor och ostbullar. "Hej Katniss" säger han och ler mot mig medans han brer en fralla. Han sitter redan ner vid frukostbordet med min syster och mamma. "Hej Peeta" svarar jag trött medans jag sätter mig ner på stolen bredvid honom. Peeta är helt ensam i hans hus eftersom hans föräldrar och syskon fortfarande bor i bageriet. Därför brukar han äta frukost eller middag med oss. Han äter oftast lunch i bageriet med sin familj. Den här morgonen säger jag inte så mycket och Peeta respekterar min tystnad. Istället pratar han med min mor och med Prim. Han vet att jag är nervös inför slåttern. Jag vet att han också är det. Det enda jag har kunnat tänka på den senaste månaden är på vilken unge från skolan jag kommer tvingas träna. Träna och sedan se dö en vecka senare. Istället för att prata om det faktum att det är slåtterdag i dag pratar de om vårt planerade bröllop. Jag lyssnar inte så noga tills min syster frågar mig om bröllopsklänning. "När ska de välja din klänning, Katniss?" undrar hon. "Öh, jag vet inte. Jag tror att de kommer meddela det under spelen. Cinna har inte berättat så mycket om det för mig." säger jag och ler mot min syster. Hon ser så mycket äldre ut än hon gjorde för bara ett år sedan. Hon har växt upp så fort och jag kan inte förstå att det bara har gått ett år. Bara ett år sedan jag och Peeta åkte till huvudstaden för första gången. Då visste jag inget om vilka känslor den blonda bagarpojken hade för mig. Känslorna han fortfarande har inom sig. Känslorna jag har avvisat sedan dess bakom kamerorna. "Hon kommer vara ursnygg i vilken klänning de än klär henne i" säger Peeta. Jag vet att han menar det, men jag vet att han säger det för att retas med mig. Nuförtiden är vi bara vänner bakom kameran, vilket gör det mycket enklare. Det är enklare, men jag vet att han fortfarande är djupt sårad. Jag svarar på hans kommentar med hans egen medicin. "När publiken ser dig i kostymen som Cinna och Portia valt ut till dig kommer du blända dem allihop. Mig inräknad, vet du." Han ler och kisser mig på kinden. När Peeta gör det kommer Haymitch mycket passande in genom dörren. "Värmer ni redan upp inför kamerorna på torget, mina turturduvor?" skrattar han och tar en klunk från sin flaska som han håller i ena handen. Han är inte lika full som vanligt, men han är redan lite ostadig. "Håll tyst, Haymitch!" suckar jag. "Och ta ett bad?" skämtar han. "Jag har redan tagit ett bad och den här gången utan att du gav mig en förkylning eller lunginflammation." Peeta skrattar åt minnet från morgonen första dagen av segrarturneringen. "Men du vill kanske äta något innan showtime, Haymitch?" föreslår Peeta. Haymitch gör som Peeta sa till honom och sätter sig ner med oss. Han brer en bit bröd som Peeta hade med sig när vi hör någon knacka på ytterdörren. "Undrar vem som är här en dag som denna." säger jag och går för att öppna dörren. Bakom ytterdörren hittar jag Gale. "Hej Katniss. Har du tid för en promenad? Jag skulle vilja prata med dig innan du försvinner iväg med din fästman" säger han. Han är fortfarande svartsjuk på Peeta och vägrar kalla honom för hans namn. "Ja, om du inte vill äta frukost med oss?" säger jag. " Jag åt med min familj innan jag kom hit." svarar han när han ser mitt frukostsällskap som sitter i köket. När jag inser att jag fortfarande går runt i min pyjamas ber jag honom komma in. Jag säger till Peeta och de andra att jag ska gå på promenad med Gale och går sedan upp för trappan för att byta om. Jag byter om till en tröja och ett par jeans. När jag kommer ner till köket igen ger jag Peeta en kram och han ger mig en puss på kinden. Jag undrar om det var en signal till Gale. Peeta vet att Gale kysste mig en gång och det gör honom beskyddande. Han berättar att han ska träffa sin familj innan slåttern och ber mig vara försiktig. "Vi ses sen, Sötnos" säger Haymitch när jag stänger ytterdörren.

"Varför kallar Haymitch dig för Sötnos, Katniss?" frågar Gale irriterat. "Kom inte här och säg att du är svartsjuk på Haymitch också, Gale" skämtar jag. "Han använder det smeknamnet precis lika mycket för att retas med Peeta som med mig" säger jag medans vi går nerför gatan. Jag inser att vi går mot mitt gamla hus i Sömmen. "Vad ville du prata om, Gale?" undrar jag medans vi går förbi flera av mina gamla grannar. "Jag ville bara spendera lite tid med min kusin innan hon åker till huvudstaden med bagarpojken. Jag kommer sakna dig, Catnip" säger han. Vi är vid mitt gamla hus nu, min syster och mors officiella hem. Om Jag skulle dö skulle de få flytta tillbaka till det här stället. Jag vet att Peeta skulle bjuda in dem att leva med honom om det skulle hända. Men jag har ändå pratat med dem om en uppgradering av huset. Inte för att jag vill att de ska lämna mig ensam i det stora huset i segrarbyn. Jag skulle vilja skapa ett sjukrum för sina patienter där, eftersom det är en lång väg att gå om någon skulle behöva desperat hjälp i Sömmen. Jag vill inte att mitt gamla hem ska stå tomt och jag skulle tycka om att kunna hjälpa mitt folk i distrikt 12. Prim och min mor sa att de tyckte om idéen, men att mina idéer får vänta tills jag kommer hem från spelen i år. Jag kan inte förstå att jag ska tillbaka till huvudstaden idag. Att jag är en av de nya mentorerna i det här spelet. Jag vill inte veta vem jag ska hjälpa den kommande veckan. Människorna i Sömmen tittar på mig och Gale i rädsla när vi går förbi. De vet att jag kanske kommer vara mentor åt deras barn i de kommande spelen. Och jag kan inte beskylla dem för att titta på mig när jag går igenom det fattigaste området i distriktet. Idag är jag en symbol för döden, precis som liemannen är året runt. Jag hr inte hemma bland dem mer, men jag hör inte hemma bland de galna huvudstadsborna heller.

När jag kommer hem hittar jag Cinna i soffan vid eldstaden i vardagsrummet. Peeta är borta, precis som Haymitch. Jag kramar Cinna och sedan börjar vi jobba. Octavia och Venia väntar på mig på övervåningen. Mitt team känner mig numera, de vet att mina naglar far illa efter ett par månader utan dem. Idag behöver de inte göra en full sminkning, men de gör mina naglar och en naturlig sminkning i ansiktet. När de är klara klär Cinna mig i en vit tröja, svarta byxor och bruna läderkängor. Han flätar mitt hår i flätan jag brukar bära. Han fäster den guldiga härmskrikebroschen på min tröja. Hans sista detalj. "Är du redo för showtime?" frågar han. Jag nickar. När de är klara med att göra mig vacker inför kamerorna går jag till bageriet för att träffa Peeta. Han har en himmelsblå skjorta, ljusbruna byxor och lika dana kängor som jag har på mig. Vi går till Rättens hus, där vi träffar Effie för att förbereda oss för ceremonin. I år är hennes peruk rosa, precis som hennes klänning. Man kan lätt se att hon är glad att oss igen. Jag är glad över att träffa henne igen, men jag är inte så ivrig inför spelen. Effie känner av att jag är missnöjd över min position. "Vi har ett stramt schema, så ni måste bara göra det jag säger, okej?" kvrittrar hon medans vi ser Haymitch gå upp på scenen. "Jag vet att det inte är ett trevligt jobb, men ni kommer klara av det bra" säger hon till mig och Peeta innan hon springer iväg på sina höga klackar.

Ceremonin börjar och Effie kvittrar på som varje år, men inte med samma energi som hon brukar ha på scen. Folkmassan är tyst som vanligt. Det har i alla fall inte ändrats. Jag tittar ut över havet av barn från stolen där jag sitter mellan Peeta och borgmästaren. Mitt folk väntar på sin dödsdom. Jag hittar min syster bland de andra i hennes ålder och sedan ser jag Rory som fyllde tolv i år. Jag hoppas att de kommer lämna torget i säkerhet. Men jag vill inte heller att någon annan ska behöva lida, men jag är tillräckligt egoistisk för att be för att min familj och mina vänner inte ska bli utvalda. Prim har bara två lappar med i år och Gale fick lova att Rory inte skulle ta ut några extra. Om de behöver något så behöver de bara fråga om det, även om Gale är för stolt för att ta emot hjälp från mig. Han frågar mig väldigt sällan om något. Jag sa detsamma till Hazelle för att vara helt säker. Det är bara tre lappar bland tusentals andra. Jag vet vad jag tänkte förra året. Prim hade bara en lapp och Effie valde ändå henne. Oddsen säger ändå att hon och Rory är säkra, men man vet aldrig säkert. "Som alltid, damerna först" säger Effie och går fram till klotet och tar upp en lapp slumpmässigt. "Den kvinnliga spelaren från distrikt 12 som spelar i de 74:de hungerspelen är Molly Smith". Jag ser en gråögd, mörkhårig artonåring gå upp på scen. "Nu till pojkarna" säger Effie efter att hon frågat efter frivilliga. Effie läser namnet på lappen. "Den manliga spelaren från distrikt 12 som kommer spela i de 74:de hungerspelen är Jake Ferry" jag andas ut när jag inser att min familj är säker. Men sorgen slår till medans de nya spelarna skakar han. Jag låter en tår rymma ner för min kind. Jag kommer ihåg förra året som om det var igår. Peeta ser medlidande på mig, men jag ser också en sten lyfta från hans axlar. Inga av hans vänner blev valda. Jag ser på pojken som är lika gammal som Rory. Han är blond och blåögd, precis som Peeta. Molly är mörkhårig, precis som jag. Jag ser att båda spelare är väldigt tunna och bleka. De måste veta hur känslan av svält känns. I hemlighet undrar jag om Effie kommer tycka om deras bordsskick ikväll.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 – Tåget till helvetet

Molly och Jake sitter i samma soffor som vi satt i förra året. I samma position som vi var i förra året. Och jag känner mig hemsk, hopplös och förfärad på samma gång. Helt plötsligt förstår jag hur Haymitch blev den han är idag. Om jag inte hade haft Peeta som stöd, skulle kunnat vara precis som Haymitch. Vara full hela tiden och sova med en kniv. Peeta håller mig i handen. Han vet hur jobbigt det här är, eftersom han är här med mig. Hur ska vi kunna hjälpa dem? Jag kan inte hjälpa dem. Presidenten hatar mig och han kommer göra allt för att göra mig svag. Jag undrarom Haymitch tänkte såhär när han var mentor för hans första spelare. I år ska Haymitch hjälpa oss i rollen som mentorer, eftersom vi aldrig gjort det förr. Effie pratar om något med honom och de verkar trivas i varandras sällskap. Haymitch är inte lika full som vanligt, men vi alla vet att han drack en flaska den här morgonen, men ingen säger något om det. Peeta frågar våra spelare hövligt om de skulle vilja ha något att dricka. De nickar. De är väldigt tysta och jag kan se tårar i Jakes ögon. En tjänare frågar honom om han vill ha kaffe, te eller varm choklad. Han tittar på mig och Peeta i panik. Han vet inte vad varm choklad är och kaffe är för dyrt för de flesta familjerna i Sömmen. Jag och Peeta ler mot honomoch säger till tjänaren att beställa fyra koppar varma choklad med grädde i köket. "Vi var i era skor förra året. Vi vet hur surrealistiskt livet i huvudstaden kan vara. Men jag tror att ni kommer gilla det vi just beställde." säger Peeta snällt till Molly och Jake. Jag förblir tyst, eftersom jag inte har något viktigt att säga. Jag vilar huvudet mot Peetas axel och sluter ögonen. Han klappar mig försiktigt över håret med en av hans händer och jag håller i den andra. "Jag älskar dig, Katniss" viskar han i mitt öra och jag ler. Han försöker lugna ner mig, eftersom han vet att jag ogillar hela situationen och känner mig mycket obekväm. "Jag älskar dig med, Peeta" svarar jag tyst. När tjänaren kommer tillbaka och serverar oss chokladen vaknar jag upp från min vila. Vi måste ge de här spelarna en värdig chans i spelen. Haymitch och Effie lämnar oss så att vi kan prata med våra spelare själva.

Vi ger dem den informationen vi fick av Haymitch förra året. Vi pratar om öppningsceremonin och lite om träningen de kommer gå igenom. "Om ni har några speciella förmågor borde ni inte visa allt för de andra spelarna i gruppträningen, eftersom de andra kan använda det till deras fördel." säger jag och Peeta nickar instämmande. "Men om era speciella förmågor är vapenrelaterade borde ni titta och kanske använda vapnen för att vänja er vid huvudstadens, eftersom de inte kommer vara som de ni använder hemma." tillägger Peeta. Jag har berättat för honom om bågen förra året. Det var svårt att använda huvudstadens version när jag bara var van vid min egen båge. "Det är mat nu, barn" säger Haymitch som smyger in i rummet. "Vi borde ändå låta dem ta det lite lugnt i alla fall" säger Peeta. Han tar min hand i sin och eskorterar mig till middagen i den andra vagnen. Molly och Jake följer efter oss och jag kommer ihåg hur illa jag mådde förra året och bestämmer mig för att hjälpa mina spelare. De är inte vana vid sådan här mat. "Jag vet att ni antagligen är hungriga, men huvudstadens mat är mycket fettigare än hemma och vi vill inte att ni ska må illa, eller hur?" säger jag till dem. Jag önskar att någon informerat mig förra året. Jag mådde illa och jag kommer ihåg att till och med Peetas ansikte blev lite grönt när vi åt middag den första kvällen. "Okej, Katniss. Tack för varningen" svarar Jake. Molly förblir tyst.

"Vill du gå och lägga dig snart, Katniss? Du ser trött ut, älskling" frågar Peeta mig när vi tittar på reprisen av slåtterceremonierna i vardagsrummet efter middagen. "Ja, jag skulle verkligen vilja gå och lägga mig tidigt ikväll" svarar jag. "Kan du komma ikväll, Peeta?" viskar jag, men jag vet att alla andra hörde. Vi måste vara övertygande inför våra spelare. Jag använder det som en bra ursäkt. Efter att jag avvisade honom har jag ingen rätt till honom, egentligen. Men jag vet att mina mardrömmar kommer vara galna i natt och att jag behöver honom vid min sida i mörkret. Han nickar och säger till våra spelare att gå och lägga sig så fort reprisen är över. "Om ni behöver något är tjänarna här för er. Om ni behöver någon att prata med kan ni prata med Haymitch eller med oss. Ni vet vart våra rum är, eller hur?" De nickar, men något säger mig att de fattade hinten när jag bad Peeta komma till mitt rum ikväll och därför tror jag inte att de kommer till min dörr mitt i natten. Jag drar med mig Peeta och säger till honom att ta sina saker med sig in i mitt rum. "Men jag vill duscha, Katniss" protesterar och skrattar han i mitt hår, men jag tvingar honom in i mitt rum och säger till honom att använda min dusch istället. När han kommer ut ur mitt badrum ligger han bredvid mig i sängen. Vi pratar i några minuter och sedan somnar jag med mitt huvud där jag kan lyssna på han hjärta slå. De rytmiska, stadiga hjärtslagen är ett lugnande ljud att somna till. Några timmar senare vaknar jag i panik. Jag hade en riktigt hemsk mardröm. Jag skriker och Peeta gör vad han kan för att lugna ner mig, men det är inte enkelt. "Katniss, du är här med mig. Lugna ner dig. Vad du än drömde är du säker. Din familj och Gales familj är också säkra. Jag lovar." Jag skakar och gråter. "Jag drömde…Jag drömde att jag förlorade dig. Att jag förlorade dig till mutanterna vid ymnighetshornet förra året." berättar jag för honom. Det gjorde jag ju nästan också. Hans benprotes påminner mig om det varje dag. "Jag är här med dig, Katniss. Och jag är i säkerhet" säger han. "Jag lovar" sager han och ler mot mig I mörkret. Och då gör jag något som jag aldrig trott att jag skulle göra. Jag kysser honom. Jag kysser honom för att jag vill. Eller, jag tror att jag vill. Han kysser mig tillbaka och kyssarna är fyllda av smaken av mina salta tårar och tandkräm. Men jag slutar inte kyssa honom tills jag måste fylla mina lungor med ny luft. "Vad gör du?" frågar Peeta mig, uppenbart förvånad. Då säger jag något som jag aldrig sagt och verkligen menat. "Jag är förälskad i dig, Peeta Mellark." han tittar bara på mig som om jag blev galen av min mardröm. Det kanske jag också blev. "Jag äskar dig. Jag älskar dig så mycket, Peeta." Upprepar jag. "Lovar du?" frågar han och ler ett brett leende mot mig i mörkret. "Ja, jag lovar" svarar jag och kan inte hålla mig själv tillbaka. Jag känner hans stadiga läppar mot mina en gång till. Nu känner jag känslan som jag bara känt en gång i mitt liv. Den känslan jag kände i den kalla grottan. Jag vill inte att den ska försvinna från mig, någonsin igen. "Jag älskar dig med, Katniss." säger han och kysser min panna. "Tror du att du kan sova nu, Sötnos?" viskar han i mitt öra.


End file.
